Utilizador:Paulo Ricardo
" I told you to remake on the command ship." - Emperor Palpatine to Darth Vader Sou Paulo Ricardo e fui convidado por Arth Sidious para participar da Star Wars Wiki em Português. Adorei o convite, para mim é uma honra, pois sou fã de carteirinha de Star Wars sendo que o meu ídolo é Palpatine, o maligno Imperador. É meu personagem favorito em toda a saga. Escrevo sobre ele já há alguns anos e por meio de um de meus textos recebi o convite de Arth Sidious. Pretendo editar novos textos sobre o Imperador não só no orkut como aqui na Star Wars Wiki e compartilhar material interessante com todo o nosso universo de fãs da saga. Vai haver um evento de Anime aqui no Rio Grande do Sul, meu estado, em que podemos ir vestidos de cosplay do que quisermos. Eu pretendo ir de Palpatine e estou fazendo orçamentos para a compra do material necessário para que eu possa encarnar o Imperador. Como trabalho com tecidos das mais variadas formas, já tenho em mente o tecido que vou usar para confeccionar o manto negro do Lado Sombrio e a túnica cinza que ele usa por baixo. A tinta pinta rosto de cor branca eu já sei o preço, tenho sapatos que de longe podem fazer lembrar os do Imperador e já sei que as lentes de contato amarelas custam de 40 a 80 reais. As gelatinosas, pois as outras são ainda mais caras. Preciso arrumar um broche que lembre o dele nos filmes para que possa prender o capuz e ainda não sei se vou só pintar o rosto e as mãos de branco e deixar assim ou se vou usar algum tipo de resina para fazer em meu rosto algumas das horríveis deformações presentes no rosto do Imperador na saga. Como ganhei uma espada de luz em meu aniversário, vou levá - la junto no evento, pois um Lorde Sombrio de Sith não pode jamais andar desprotegido. Não sei se terei como colocar a arma escondida debaixo de minha manga como Sidious fazia no Episódio 3, ou se a deixo presa em minha cintura. A bengala do Imperador talvez eu não leve, só se encontrar algum tipo de bengala que se pareça com a dele, acho que tenho um cajado aqui em casa que posso partir no meio par deixar parecido, é acho que vai ser isso. Esse é um de meus projetos, o evento será em maio, irei com amigos meus, se tudo der certo. Além disso ainda pretendo escrever um livro sobre Palpatine. Sempre começei alguns livros sobre ele, mas as idéias não vingaram. Na verdade as idéias estão pegando um pouco mais de consistência em minha mente, fato que resultará em um bom livro futuramente. Tenho alguns esboços, diversas situações na mente. Uma hora dessas o livro sai. Em uma das situações que criei envolvendo o personagem, o Imperador está na estação espacial Esqueleto, uma estação de guerra construída após a destruição da primeira Estrela da Morte onde o Imperador em pessoa traça sua estratégia para empreender a vingança contra os Rebeldes e lança Darth Vader à missão de encontrar a base rebelde de Yavin 4 e destruí - la. Seria o ponto de partida para O Império Contra - Ataca, a estratégia do Imperador para esmagar os Rebeldes. Após desapachar Darth Vader, o Imperador prepara - se para retornar à Coruscant, onde irá reunir - se com seus altos subordinados para deliberarem sobre seus planos de ataque. Como ele mesmo diz em minha situação: "Está é a hora de nossa concentração para o golpe final contra a Rebelião." Sobre eu ir de cosplay de Palpatine saibam que irei com a concepção dele de O Retorno de Jedi, a representação dele que é a minha favorita. Mas é isso, pessoal, qualquer coisa to aqui na Star Wars Wiki, podem me mandar qualquer coisa que responderei. Abração. Eu já criei uma página chamada Palpatine ordena a destruição da Lua de Endor, pesquisem aí. Minhas Páginas favoritas * Adicione links para suas páginas favoritas da wikia! * Pagina favorita #2 * Pagina favorita #3